Do Over
by nellie12
Summary: A short but hopefully sweet text fic that takes place after "Glee, Actually'. This is after Christmas but before New Years. Kurt texts Blaine with the intentions of starting things anew.


**Title: Do Over**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Kurt/Blaine **

**Words: 1,847**

**Note: I've gotten a few messages from a few people and I decided to do a dedication to them. This is a thank you for all the words of encouragement and for letting me know that you've been reading and you do enjoy the work. I don't say thank you enough, at least I don't think I do, and this is for you guys. Happy holidays and thank you so much for reaching out to me. This is my first non-AU work and I hope you all like. **

**[**_Klainenation, ladyindaisy, myeyesnow, Monnette, mmatasmilie, MelDouvage**]**_

_****_**Summary: A short but hopefully sweet text fic that takes place after "Glee, Actually'. This is after Christmas but before New Years. Kurt texts Blaine with the intentions of starting things anew.**

**Thanks again. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

**From Kurt** [3:15 PM]

I thought we were friends.

_From Blaine_ [3:16 PM]

What do you mean?

**From Kurt** [3:18 PM]

Well, you've been back in Ohio oh, for what? A couple days now. And all I got was a 'we landed safely' call. That was it.

_From Blaine_ [3:20 PM]

I'm sorry. I really wanted to talk to you but I didn't want to annoy you I guess.

**From Kurt** [3:21 PM]

Now I don't know what you mean.

_From Blaine_ [3:22 PM]

You know what I mean, Kurt.

**From Kurt** [3:24 PM]

You can always talk to me.

_From Blaine_ [3:24 PM]

Ok. And that goes both ways.

**From Kurt** [3:25 PM]

Ok.

_From Blaine_ [3:27 PM]

So are you free now?

**From Kurt** [3:29 PM]

I am. Rachel is telling me all about her cruise and I'm browsing the NYADA website, just so I'll know what classes I want to start off with. It's a pretty quiet Sunday.

_From Blaine_ [3:31 PM]

Quiet with Rachel? Why do I find that hard to believe?

**From Kurt** [3:32 PM]

Probably because she's Rachel. I mean if I had to take a wild guess.

_From Blaine_ [3:33 PM]

Possibly. So how excited are you about NYADA? I'm so proud of you.

**From Kurt** [3:36]

Thanks. I'm elated to be honest. And it still seems too good to be true, you know? And I'd hate to walk into it with a pessimistic nature, but I seem to lose all the good things. Part of me wonders how long it'll be before I lose this, too.

**From Kurt** [3:39 PM]

Wow. I just realized I probably drained all the holiday cheer out of your body with that last message.

_From Blaine_ [3:41 PM]

No, you didn't. I was thinking about something. I know what you mean though. I just think that you deserve NYADA and every good thing in this world and I'm sure you'll get that. It's your destiny, Kurt.

**From Kurt** [3:42 PM]

I appreciate that. You didn't have to say that.

_From Blaine_ [3:42 PM]

I didn't have to but it's true.

**From Kurt** [3:44 PM]

What were you thinking about? If you don't mind me asking.

_From Blaine_ [3:46 PM]

I was just wondering if I was one of those 'good things' you lost. I was wondering if you saw me as a bad guy now, not that I'm saying I don't deserve to be penned as the bad guy… I was just wondering.

**From Kurt** [3:50 PM]

I see you as Blaine.

_From Blaine_ [3:52 PM]

Go on…

**From Kurt** [3:52 PM]

There's nowhere to go. Just Blaine. The same Blaine as before.

_From Blaine_ [3:52 PM]

Just Blaine. Ok, I guess.

**From Kurt** [3:58 PM]

I would hope you weren't one of the good things I lost. I thought we were supposed to be friends. I didn't think I'd lost you.

_From Blaine_ [3:59 PM]

You know what I mean. We're friends, definitely, but when you left Ohio I know you saw me a lot differently than you do now, and thinking that you see me as one of the things you lost… I don't know.

**From Kurt** [4:02 PM]

Did I lose you?

_From Blaine_ [4:04 PM]

That's hard to answer.

_From Blaine_ [4:07 PM]

I feel that in a way, you believe you did. I know a lot of the things we talked about before you won't talk to me about now. We could go to each other for anything when we were together… before the long distance and what happened… and now, I don't think it'd be the same.

_From Blaine_ [4:08 PM]

I'd like for it to be the same again. If you wanted it to be that way. Though I imagine it'd take time and… trust to get there again. Friends or not.

**From Kurt** [4:10 PM]

I still don't think I lost you. Not after what you told me when we went ice skating.

**From Kurt** [4:10 PM]

But I do understand what you're saying.

_From Blaine_ [4:11 PM]

I meant every word of what I said, too. Just so you know.

**From Kurt** [4:12 PM]

I know. I'm happy you're interested in applying to NYADA as well. I think you'd do great here.

_From Blaine_ [4:14 PM]

Thanks. I hope you really mean that. I'd hate to make you feel uncomfortable.

**From Kurt** [4:15 PM]

I really mean that and I don't see why I'd be uncomfortable.

_From Blaine_ [4:17 PM]

Because I messed us up, Kurt.

**From Kurt** [4:18 PM]

And I honestly thought we agreed to stop bringing this up when you came to visit me.

_From Blaine_ [4:21 PM]

I know. I can't stop thinking about how different things could be right now, that's all. It's torture but it's the least of what I should be going through.

_From Blaine_ [4:24 PM]

I'll stop.

**From Kurt** [4:27 PM]

You've told me sorry, I told you sorry. We forgave each other. I don't see the need to beat yourself up over this.

_From Blaine_ [4:28 PM]

The words alone don't do enough, Kurt. That's all.

**From Kurt** [4:30 PM]

The words don't maybe, but your actions do. And I could hear your repentance in your voice when we spoke and I can see it when you give me that nervous half smile. I think I know you well and I'm pretty sure I know what I'm talking about.

**From Kurt** [4:31 PM]

You're being harder on yourself than you need to be. I actually texted you because I wanted to smile… not to go back to that place.

_From Blaine_ [4:32 PM]

It'd make my whole entire week if I could make you smile.

**From Kurt** [4: 34 PM]

You really haven't changed at all. What are you doing anyway?

_From Blaine_ [4:38 PM]

Are you saying that in a good way? And I went to Kentucky with Sam yesterday to see his family and hang out with his little brother and sister. They're really sweet. We're just getting back a couple hours ago.

**From Kurt** [4:40 PM]

I meant it in a good way, promise.

**From Kurt** [4:41 PM]

And that sounds like it was a lot of fun.

_From Blaine_ [4:43 PM]

It was nice. I'm on my way to check on your dad now and take him something to the shop. The first day I went to the house, I caught him eating a cheese steak. I threatened to tell you and he's been good ever since.

**From Kurt** [4: 45 PM]

I don't know what to do with him.

**From Kurt** [4:45 PM]

I didn't really think you'd watch him for me.

_From Blaine_ [4:46 PM]

I told you I would.

_From Blaine_ [4:47 PM]

The man is kind of like family to me.

**From Kurt** [4:50 PM]

Thanks a lot, Blaine.

_From Blaine_ [4:51 PM]

It's no problem at all.

_From Blaine_ [4:54 PM]

You're probably going to hate me so much for saying this but I miss you so much.

_From Blaine_ [4:55 PM]

And I can't wait to see you again. I mean as a friend-to-friend confession and all that jazz.

**From Kurt** [4:56 PM]

I miss you too, Blaine.

_From Blaine_ [4:57 PM]

That's awesome.

**From Kurt** [4:58 PM]

I know I've thanked you and my dad hundreds of times, but this Christmas was so special because of the both of you. So thank you again.

_From Blaine_ [5:00 PM]

Thank you for letting me share it with you. That duet tradition means a lot to me.

**From Kurt** [5:01 PM]

To me too.

_From Blaine_ [5:02 PM]

So is it okay if I pencil you in for next Christmas too?

**From Kurt** [5:02 PM]

I'd love that.

_From Blaine_ [5:04 PM]

Excellent.

_From Blaine_ [5:06 PM]

I know you don't want to talk about it but I need to know if you think there'll be a chance for us again one day?

_From Blaine_ [5:09 PM]

Maybe when I graduate from McKinley and I'm in NY with you.

**From Kurt** [5:10 PM]

I don't know.

_From Blaine_ [5:11 PM]

Ok.

_From Blaine_ [5:13 PM]

Maybe we can talk about it again some other time.

**From Kurt** [5:14 PM]

In person, maybe.

_From Blaine_ [5:15 PM]

I'd like that.

**From Kurt** [5:16 PM]

Me too.

_From Blaine_ [5:19 PM]

Well I'm at your dad's shop.

**From Kurt** [5:22 PM]

I hope you weren't texting and driving…

_From Blaine_ [5:23 PM]

No, no. I felt like walking today. There's snow everywhere.

**From Kurt** [5:23 PM]

And you love the snow so you refused to pass up the opportunity.

_From Blaine_ [5:24 PM]

Guilty as charged.

**From Kurt** [5:27 PM]

You're so predictable.

_From Blaine_ [5:30 PM]

:-P

_From Blaine_ [5:31 PM]

Remember last Christmas when we built that snowman together?

**From Kurt** [5:32 PM}

And you stole one of my bow ties to put on it.

_From Blaine_ [5:33 PM]

And one of your scarves. Most fashionable snowman ever.

**From Kurt** [5:35 PM]

That was a lot of fun.

_From Blaine_ [5:41 PM]

We went to the Lima Bean afterwards and you were freezing. You kept saying that snow was stupid.

**From Kurt** [5:43 PM]

And you bought me a huge coffee and let me wear those oversized mittens.

_From Blaine_ [5:45 PM]

But they were warm.

**From Kurt** [5:47 PM]

They were warm.

_From Blaine_ [5:49 PM]

I must've kissed you a hundred times that day.

**From Kurt** [5:51 PM]

203 times. Not that I was counting.

_From Blaine_ [5:52 PM]

Now what would make me think that?

**From Kurt** [5:52 PM]

Shut up.

_From Blaine_ [5:55 PM]

I wanted to kiss you so badly when you said goodbye to us at JFK before we boarded our flight. The hug was amazing but I really wanted to kiss you again. Sorry if I'm overstepping my boundaries.

**From Kurt** [5:57 PM]

It's fine. I want you to feel free to say what you'd like, and to know that I've learned and that I'm always going to listen.

**From Kurt** [5:59 PM]

And I'd be lying if I said I wasn't hoping you would have done it.

_From Blaine_ [6:03 PM]

You can say that now but you would've hated me if I tried to.

**From Kurt** [6:05 PM]

Yeah, okay. I tried hating you, Blaine. I failed miserably.

_From Blaine_ [6:07 PM]

I bet you don't know how happy I am that we're at the place we are now.

**From Kurt** [6:10 PM]

I think I have an idea.

**From Kurt** [6:12 PM]

Go hang out with my dad and do whatever you two do. Rachel and Brody are here and they're making me watch some stupid movie with them. Can you call me when you get home?

_From Blaine_ [6:12 PM]

Oh, okay. Yeah I can call you.

**From Kurt** [6:13 PM]

Promise?

_From Blaine_ [6:14 PM]

Are you kidding me?

**From Kurt** [6:17 PM]

I love you.

_From Blaine_ [6:17 PM]

I love you, too.

* * *

A/N: Happy Holidays :) Love you guys a lot.

-Janelle


End file.
